Rodzina Mikaelson
Rodzina Mikaelson jest rodziną składającą się z pierwotnych wampirów. Wszystkie inne wampiry pochodzą od nich. Są to najpotężniejsze istoty na świecie. Zostały stworzone przez ich matkę, po starcie najmłodszego z rodzeństwa Henika. Esther, by jej dzieci mogły być bezpieczne, zmieniła je w wampiry. Jak również nałożyła klątwę na Klausa. Rodzina Mikaelson jest także najpotężniejszą rodziną ukazywaną w serii, składająca się z wielu nadprzyrodzonych gatunków. Nazwisko Mikaelson ma skandynawskie korzenie, co przywodzi na myśl pierwotną ojczyznę rodziców wampirów - Mikaela i Esther. Herbem rodowym Mikaelsonów jest litera ,,M'', po której pnie się smok. Historia Pierwszymi członkami rodziny był mężczyzna o imieniu Mikael i jego żona Esther. Byli bogatymi właścicielami ziemskimi na wsi we wschodniej Europie. Esther była daleko od swojej rodziny, do momentu, w którym okazało się, że jest bezpłodna. Wtedy udała się do swojej siostry, Dahlii, prosząc ją by jej pomogła mieć dzieci. Dahlia zgadziła się, jednak rok później ujawnia, że ceną za jej pomoc jest odebranie jej pierworodnej córki Freyi. Później nakazuje Esther, by udawała, że Freya umarła na dżumę. Esther i Mikael usłyszeli od czarownicy Ayany o mistycznej krainie gdzie wszyscy byli zdrowi i silni. Rodzina Mikaelsonów wyjechała do tego raju z Ayaną, gdzie osiedlili się obok zdrowego ludu - wilkołaków i żyli w pokoju przez ponad 20 lat. W tym czasie "Pierwotnym" rodzicom urodziło się więcej dzieci: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah i Henrik. Rodzina była sobie bliska, ale Mikael i jego trzeci syn - Niklaus byli w złych relacjach. Ojciec często bił Klausa i go upokarzał. Raz w miesiącu rodzina Mikaelson i inni wikingowie ukrywali się w jaskiniach przed swoimi sąsiadami, którzy podczas pełni księżyca przemieniali się w wilki. W trakcie jednej z pełni Klaus i Henrik poszli zobaczyć, jak to się dokonuję co skończyło się śmiercią najmłodszego członka rodziny. Zdesperowany, by ochronić swoją rodzinę przed wilkołakami, Mikael namówił swoją żonę do uczynienia zaklęcia, które sprawi że on i jego dzieci staną się silniejsze, szybsze i zwinniejsze od wilków. Esther poprosiła słońce o życie, a starożytny biały dąb o nieśmiertelność. Mikael podał swoim dzieciom wino zmieszany z krwią sobowtóra Amary - Tatii, a następnie przebił ich serca mieczem. Gdy Pierwotni obudzili się po chwilowej śmierci, ojciec kazał swoim dzieciom wypić ludzką krew, aby dokończyć przemianę w wampiry. Znani członkowie rodziny *'Mikael' - mąż Esther, ojciec Freyi, Finna, Elijah'a, Kola, Rebeki i Henrika. Jest też ojczymem Niklausa. Wraz z swymi dziećmi został przemieniony w wampira lecz nie żerował na ludziach tylko na innych wampirach. Został zabity przez Klausa w odcinku Homecoming. W finałowym odcinku pierwszego sezonu The Originals, ''zostaje wskrzeszony przez Davinę, jednak pod koniec drugiego sezonu po raz kolejny zostaje zabity przez Klausa. *'Esther' - czarownica i żona Mikaela, którego zdradziła z wilkołakiem. Matka Freyi, Finna, Elijah'a, Niklausa, Kola, Rebeki i Henrika. Była czarownicą i przez większość czasu była trzymana w trumnie i ukrywana przez swojego syna, Klausa. Została zabita przez Alarica Saltzmana. W finałowym odcinku pierwszego sezonu ''The Originals, wraca do żywych w ciele wiedźmy Cassie. *'Freya Mikaelson' - czarownica i pierworodne dziecko Mikaela i Esther. Jest ona najstarszą siostrą Finna, Elijah'a, Kola, Rebeki i Henrika, a także starszą przyrodnią siostrą Niklausa. Gdy miała pięć lat została oddana swojej ciotce Dahlii przez Esther jako zapłata, że ta mogła mieć więcej dzieci. Freya pojawia się pierwszy raz w The Originals, kiedy próbuje ostrzec swoje rodzeństwo przed ciotką Dahlią. *'Finn Mikaelson' - jeden z pierwotnych wampirów, pierwszy syn i drugie dziecko Mikaela i Esther. Został zabity przez Matta Donovana w odcinku The Murder of One. W finałowym odcinku pierwszego sezonu The Originals wraca do żywych w ciele czarownika o imieniu Vincent. *'Elijah Mikaelson '- pierwotny wampir trzecie dziecko Mikaela i Esther. Przemieniony przez swoją matkę, dzięki krwi Tatii. Wraz z Rebeką i Klausem przysiągł trzymać się razem na zawsze i na wieczność. Honorowy i uczciwy zawsze był i wspierał swojego przyrodniego brata Klausa. *'Niklaus Mikaelson' - pierwotna Hybryda czwarte dziecko Esther i wilkołaka z sąsiedniej wioski Ansela, oraz przybrany syn Mikaela. Ojciec Hope Mikaelson. Opisywany jako impulsywny i lekkomyślny, przez swoje ciężkie dzieciństwo. Złożył przysięgę wraz z Rebeką i Elijahem na zawsze i na wieczność, lecz po jakimś czas za odmienne zdania przez długi okres trzymał swoje rodzeństwo w trumnach. Nienawidził swojego ojczyma, który nim gardził, koniec w końcu zabił swojego przybranego ojca. *'Kol Mikaelson' - Pierwotny wampir i piąte dziecko Esther i czwarte dziecko Mikaela. Przez ponad wiek leżał zasztyletowany w trumnie przez Klausa. Został zabity przez Jeremy'ego Gilberta w odcinku'' A View To A Kill. W The Originals za pomocą Daviny wraca do świata żywych. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' - Pierwotna wampirzyca, szóste dziecko Esther i piąte dziecko Mikaela. Była bardzo związana ze swoim przyrodnim bratem Klausem. Łatwowierna i ambitna. Kiedyś zakochana w Stefanie Salvatore. Pod jej opiekę została oddana jej bratanica Hope. *'Henrik Mikaelson' - siódme dziecko Esther i szóste dziecko Mikaela. Henrik został zabity przez wilkołaki z sąsiedniej wioski, to za jego przyczyną, Esther zdecydowała przemienić swoje dzieci w wampiry aby te były bezpieczne. *'Hope Mikaelson - Pierwsza w świecie Trybryda, córka Klausa i Hayley Marshall, dziecko spłodzone w odcinku Bring It On, a o którym dowiadujemy się w odcinku The Originals. Urodzona w odcinku From a Cradle to a Grave. Gdy była mała została oddana pod opiekę swojej ciotce Rebece, w późniejszym czasie wraca do Nowego Orleanu i tam dorasta. *Davina Mikaelson' - żona Kola. *'Keelin' - żona Freyi. *'Marcellus Gerard' - przybrany syn Klausa oraz narzeczony Rebeki. Mikael.PNG|Mikael Mikaelson Esther.PNG|Esther Mikaelson Freya_214.png|Freya Mikaelson Finn M.PNG|Finn Mikaelson Elijahm.png|Elijah Mikaelson Niklausmikaelsonprof.png|Niklaus Mikaelson Kolmikaelson.png|Kol Mikaelson Rebekahm.png|Rebekah Mikaelson Henrik.png|Henrik Mikaelson 5x09-Hope.png|Hope Mikaelson TO-S5-Davina.png|Davina Claire TO-5x11-Keelin.png|Keelin 5x09-Marcel.png|Marcel Gerard Drzewo genealogiczne Wideo thumb|center|500 px Ciekawostki *Nazwisko ''Mikaelson ma skandynawskie pochodzenie i oznacza "Syn Mikaela". *Większość członków rodziny Mikaelson posiada gwałtowny temperament. Prawdopodobnie największy posiadają Mikael, Klaus i Kol. *Spokrewnionymi z rodziną Mikaelson są: **'Dahlia' - siostra Esther. **'Ansel' - kochanek Esther, ojciec Klausa. **'Hayley Marshall' - matka dziecka Klausa. **'Marcellus Gerard' - przybrany syn Klausa. Galeria cats.png superthumb.png maxresderew.jpg theoriginals_selfie.png 4a6583d6000d0c5f50e5b136.jpg Zobacz również Kategoria:Rodziny